Dance With Me?
by LiveLifeWriter
Summary: Galinda takes for best friend to a party, but Elphaba wishes they could me more than 'friend-dates'. Gelphie PAIRING.
1. Chapter 1

~A/N~ Sooo, a Gelphie! Don't judge and don't read if you don't accepthre idea. Random idea I came up with because Homecoming is coming up!

Story's dedicated to my friend Cassey!

* * *

"Please!"

"No."

"Please Elphie!"

Elphaba slammed her book shut, "Galinda! I'm trying to read. I don't care if you say 'I'll be lonely without you' a hundred times, I will not go to a party with you."

"But Elphie," Galinda's blue eyes were in full-out puppy dog mode, "Fiyero's visiting family so he won't be there, and I can't go alone!"

"And why not?"

Galinda screamed, "Because!"

Elphaba grunted at Galinda's voice scaled two octaves, making itimpossible to make out what she was saying, "Fine!"

Galinda looked confused, "What?"

"I will go," She inunciated every syllable, "To the Oz-Forsaken party with you."

"Yay! We'll be fantasticle friend-dates!" The blonde skipped happily to the bathroom.

_If only, if only,_ Elphaba thought to herself, _I wish we could just be dates . . . _


	2. Chapter 2

**~A/N~ I want to thank everyone for their positive reviews for this story :-) I'll write as long as there are people to read!**

* * *

Elphaba sat in her desk chair, slowly brushing through her black locks as she half listened to Galinda's ramblings.

"And that is why you never want to use gold assesories while you are wearing blues and greens!"

"So are you saying I should never wear gold jewelry?"

Galinda thought for a moment, "You're special!"

Elphaba smirked and turned back to the small mirror Galinda had lent her. But the blonde wouldn't be silenced, "Elphie! We are going to have sooooo much fun!"

"Sure Lin," Elphaba stopped fussing with her hair and sighed, "You know that they won't accept me there, with or without you."

A sparkle in Galinda's blue eyes dimmed a little as she tried to console her friend, "Elphaba-"

"It's fine; I'll do it" _I'll do anything_ "For you."

"You don't have to," Galinda placed a hand on her green shoulder, not feeling the shiver that went down Elphaba's spine, "I don't want you to be unhappy."

Blue eyes met brown as Elphaba tried to read her (secret love's) friends emotians. Elphaba gently took Galinda's small white hands, "I'll be happy as long as your with me."

"Good . . . "


	3. Chapter 3

**~A/N~ You know there's nothing more awesome then waking up in the morning to find several new reviews for your stories! *Hint*Hint*Hint* REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love you all!**

* * *

Elphaba looked into the mirror and saw, for the first time, something (could it be?) beautiful. Galinda had done an amazing job on the light touch of make-up and soft curls in your raven hair. A short, dark purple dress accentuated her curves and heels made her legs look amazing.

As Elphaba turned slightly to get better view of the ensemble, but was interrupted by Galinda bouncing in. Sporting a sparkly baby pink party dress and perfect make-up and blonde curls, the girl took Elphaba's breath away instantly.

"Uh . . . You look nice Galinda," Elphaba stuttered trying speak.

Galinda smiled and gave her friend a small twirl, "Why thank you Elphie! You look amazing too!"

"So . . . " Elphaba tryed to calm her mind, "So when do we leave?"

"When you want to!"

"So let's go."

Galinda beamed and held out her arm, "Miss Elphaba?"

The two women left arm in arm.


	4. Chapter 4

The pair walked into the OzDust Ballroom to find the party in full swing, soon enough the pair were mingling and drinking their hearts out. And for once Elphaba felt normal.

Boys came up and flirted shamelessly with both women, and they easily rejected over 20 boys between them.

But the booze began to take over so Elphaba took a step outside. Staring up into the stars, she didn't hear Galinda join her.

"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

_Not as beautiful as you_, "Yes." Elphaba turned slightly so look at the moonlight glistening off her roomate's face.

At once the two girls tried to speak, "You go first!" Elphabs hastily motioned for Galinda to speak.

"I'm going to break up with Fiyero," Galinda sighed.

"What?" A glimmer of hope glistened in Elphaba's heart.

Galinda faced her green companion, "The truth is Elphie, I don't love him. I love someone else. I love _you_."

Elphaba's breath caught as she tried to think of what to say, but could find no words, so instead she kissed her blonde friend.

And it was an Earth-shattering, mind-blowing kiss.

They girls pulled away, and Elphaba smiled at Galinda, "I love you too Lin."

"Well in that case Miss Elphaba,"

The girls spoke at the same time, "Would you dance with me?"

* * *

**~A/N~ Well this is the end of the story. My first multi-chapter Fic that I've finished :-)**

**Thanks for reading this story!**


End file.
